Gondorian Istari
' The Gondorian Istari' is a major branch of the Kingdom of Gondor which is divided into three branches with the most known branch being the Gondorian Magistrate which is a Magi Order within the Kingdom of Gondor which leads the Magi of the Kingdom of Gondor, while the second is the Gondorian Intelligence which acts as the head of the central intelligence for the Kingdom of Gondor, and the third and final branch is the Librarians Guild of Gondor which is the organization which controls the upper tier of the education system and the national libraries. The Gondorian Istari is led by the Grand Magister of Gondor of whom leads over all three of the branches of the Gondorian Istari, and he holds this position on a ten year electoral basis. The Gondorian Magistrate is the name for the branch of the Gondorian Istari that deals with the training, and deployment of all Magi working for the Kingdom of Gondor and the Gondorian Magistrate is led by Council of Magisters of which is a nominated position held by six Magi of whom are nominated by the Grand Magister. The Gondorian Istari were created in ancient Atlantis by the Pantheon before the Pantheon were corupted, and for centuries protected the region of Gondor, but during the Downfall of Numeron, and the Gondor Civil War suffered devestating losses. The Istari had been led by Sauruman since the days of the Exodus of Atlantis, and this leadership was found to be failing when he betrayed the Istari and went to the side of Sauron. In doing this he corupted Hetricio, and left Radagast a broken and disillusioned Elur. Gandfalf now leads the Istari but his power is severly weakened by the fact that he is basically alone now among those who can remember Atlantis. History Early History Main Article : The Pantheon The Pantheon in their creation were designed to want to constantly improve the Empire of Numeron, and in one of their plans for improvement they attempted to create beings a level of power just below them, that could act as commanders, and gaurdians for the Empire. In this ancient time their were hundreds of these creations that they called the Elur. The Elur built itself into a mighty council of the creations of the Pantheon, and for centuries they continued their assigned tasks with perfection. When The Pantheon fell to the power of the soul of Malekor, the Elur were some of the first to become corrupted. During this time one of the Pantheon sent 30 of the Elur, the only ones that were not corupted, and he sent them to Europe, to escape the coming madness. Exodus and protection of Gondor Main Article : Atlantis When The Empire of Numeron was destroyed the Order that once at its peak had 1200 Elur in it, was now reduced to only 30. Each of the 30 devided themselves into smaller councils that would work to defend specific areas of what remained of the old empire. Of these new groups one was the Istari, and they maintained control over Gondor. At this ancient time there were seven members of the Istari, but by the time of the Gondor Civil war there number was reduced to five. Failing of Sauruman Main Article : Gondor Civil War Leadership The Gondorian Istari is led by the Grand Magister of Gondor of whom leads over all three of the branches of the Gondorian Istari, and he holds this position on a ten year electoral basis. Gondorian Magistrate The Gondorian Magistrate is the name for the branch of the Gondorian Istari that deals with the training, and deployment of all Magi working for the Kingdom of Gondor and the Gondorian Magistrate is led by Council of Magisters of which is a nominated position held by six Magi of whom are nominated by the Grand Magister. Council of Magisters Gondorian Intelligence Category:Gondor Category:Atlantis Category:Magi Order Category:Istari